Breath in the Moment
by ZDrive
Summary: It all started with that stupid bottle that made Allen horny on a stupid mission with a STUPID Kanda in a stupid snow storm. Well, crappity-cap-crap. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT BETWEEN GUYS. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Once upon a time, Allen lived/trained with General Cross._

_So he went to brothels._

_His few friends were prostitutes._

_Who offered to take his virginity..._

_...which he turned down._

_So, yes, he was still innocent._

_Well...until he accidently drank _that_ stuff. _

_With Kanda in the room._

_A small, cramped room._

_In the middle of a blizzard._

_Yeaaah..._

_You see, it sort-kinda-maybe-accidently-on-purpose happened like this..._

...

...

...

Allen clenched his teeth and braced himself against the door, but the wind continued to push the cracked, wooden door open and, no matter how hard Allen dug his heels into the rapidly dampening floor, it refused to budge even an inch towards the crooked frame. He looked up, glaring through wet bangs at his comrade, who stood leaning against the wall with arms crossed, and though his face remained impassive and disinterested, only Allen could detect the spark of utter smugness in those coal black eyes of his, and Allen hated, hated, _hated it._

"Are you going to help or not," he snapped, pushing back with all his might but the stubborn door- or wind, whichever- still didn't move.

Kanda licked his bottom lip, in false contemplation. "Hmm...not." He stated flatly. He pushed off the wall and, turning his back on the white-haired boy, walked away and towards what Allen presumed to be the kitchen.

_Where_ he _should have been going to._

Resisting the urge to scream and curse with all his might, Allen continued the futile struggle against the door, shoving it back as far as he could- which wasn't far at all- then sent a pout in the general direction of the kitchen, where he could hear Kanda rummaging through the cabinets for food. Allen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his stomach and frowned at the ceiling, eyes closed. After nudging and pushing the door a little bit after a few more seconds, he finally gave up, throwing his hands 9in the air and stepping away from the door. Said wooden door opened swiftly and banged against the wall next to it. Allen ignored it in favor of going to his favorite place in the world, passing Kanda as he headed to the kitchen.

He didn't go further, when Kanda suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his coat and yanked him back around, smoldering black eyes glowered down on him as Allen looked up, silver eyes too wide and innocent. He pulled him closer, so he was nose to nose, and growled dangerously, "Don't stuff yourself when you go in there, Moyashi, 'cause if I don't get anything to eat but crumbs I'm going to make you vomit it all back up, then force you to eat it." His cobalt blue eyes narrowed, so dark they could almost be considered black, and snarled, shaking the younger teen, "Got it?"

"Yessir, Bakanda, sir," Allen drawled. He pushed himself away from the taller of the two, ignoring the sudden coolness to his body when they separated as well a slight twitch in his pants, and strode to the kitchen.

He heard Kanda curse and stomp towards the shaking, open door and cuss even more as he struggled to close it but to no avail. Allen bit back a grin and roamed the kitchen, humming under his breath as he opened and closed the cabinets. Seeing nothing but dust and grime, Allen was feeling rather desperate as he opened the last cabinet, and blinked in relief when he saw two bottles. One was the size of his index finger and half empty with a clear liquid, and the other was a wine bottle with plenty of wine. Curious, he took both out and tasted the wine. It must have been cheap, and didn't age very well, since it was a decade old, according to the date labeling it, before moving on to the next.

Wondering if it was medicine, the noise of Kanda yelling and swearing as he continued to struggle with the door fading into the background, Allen popped the cork, sniffed it attentively, then titled his head back to taste it. Unfortunately, when the bang of a finally closed door and Kana's triumphant shout rang out and startled him, he choked and gulped it all down, without even tasting the liquid. Shooting daggers over his shoulder, Allen sighed an placed it back in he cabinet, closing the small wooden door, before turning and leaning against the counter with a slight smile as his mission partner walked in cockily, looking for all the world smug. Allen stared at the smirk he wore on his thin, pale lips, and he licked his own in turn, feeling his face start to flush. Wow, was it hot in here?

With a gulp Allen forced a smile on his face and tugged at the collar of his shirt, forcing himself to breath normally as he smiled weakly at his partner. "Hey, Kanda," he said, as nonchalant as possible. "I found a bottle of wine, but nothing else."

Allen nearly slapped himself for feeling so disappointed when Kanda's lips turned down into a sudden scowl.

"Baka Moyashi," the elder Japanese muttered, casting the wine a smoldering look that even seemed to burn Allen. Allen swallowed down a pant and shifted suddenly, looking away as he tugged his collar again, heat beginning to drain down and pull in his groin. What was wrong with him?

"I - I think I need to use the bathroom," Allen gasped, feeling the flesh beneath his clothes get hotter and hotter. Not heeding the weird look Kanda threw at him when he turned and raced to the nearest hallway, he finally found the bathroom and slipped in quickly, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary.

Shit, shit, shit! What was wrong with him?!

Focusing on breath, blood rising to his face, he carefully unzipped his pants and tugged his underwear down, swallowing when he looked down at the rigid, swollen red flesh that peeked out. It seemed to radiate heat as he hurriedly peeled off his glove of his normal hand, but hesitantly reached down and caressed it. He jolted with a shred of hot white lightning seared from the tip to the base of his skull, pearly white liquid beginning to form in a glossy drop at the slit of his member.

"Ngh...ha..." he rasped, shivering when he boldly grasped it. Crap, he needed to do this more often.

The bare pads of his pale fingers explored the stiff member, his thumb rubbing the slit and trying to widen it as more precum dripped through his fingers and down his knuckles. He bucked and little and grit his teeth, staring at his reflection when his cheeks reddened more, eyes wet and squinty, mouth open slightly so he could pant, letting his fingers simply take their time and explore. He widened his legs and had to duck his head in a mixture of shame and pleasure, when he pushed his hand deeper slid a single digit along his package, pulling his balls away slightly and then searching for the tender patch of sensitive skin just below it. White dots danced in his vision as he watched himself pleasure himself, the tip of his member dripping. God, he needed more...couldn't hold it in...-

"Huh!" He half grunted, half panted when he dropped his other hand (having pulled off the glove with frantic, biting teeth) and gripped his member tightly, bordering on pain, jerking and twisting and running down that oh so sensitive skin, pulsing and warm and red, and _oh fuck so good-_

The door rattled as Kanda banged on the door and shouted, "How long does it take to take a piss, Moyashi?! You need to help me close the damn door again. We need wood for the fire, unless you want to freeze your ass ten times over!"

Allen resisted the urge to bang his head on the sink and squeal in frustration.

But, Kanda was right. They had work to do. But...

Allen steadied his breathing as he reluctantly placed his hard-on back in his pants, wincing as he tucked and adjusted, hips bucking and teeth biting his bottom lips when it rubbed roughly and sensually against the zipper - _ah! Ugh! G-God, just a little more, ngha- _and thrusting his hands in the sink, washing all evidence away (not that there was much, since he hadn't been brought to completion, damn Bakanda) with extra amounts of soap to also hide the scent of sex and cum.

...but he had to wonder. Why did he suddenly get hard and had to squirm his way awkwardly into the bathroom to jerk off? It was sudden and unusual.

It couldn't be Kanda. Sure, Allen was bi, and he realized this when he was, what, thirteen? And yes Kanda was...um, was...

Well, yes, Kanda was fucking hot.

But...

...he wasn't into grumpy-ass guys with a whole tree trunk stuck up his ass.

So, there. Obviously.

God, being horny was awful...and hot. But he was just going to have to ignore it, because they had a mission, and Kanda would definitely kill him. Probably let him bleed to death after he sliced off his-

No! Bad Allen! Very, very bad Allen! Don't even think about...down there, it's already causing trouble as it is!

A-and he wasn't attracted to Kanda and his stupid eyes that make him melt into a fucking _puddle, _and his _stupid, long, _flowing black _hair...-_

Oh, man, he was in some deep shit.

...crap.

**Um, well, uh- (twiddles thumbs)- choke, review...? Oh, and chapters are all going to be short. I'll try to update next week on Saturday again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Oh, and make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Chapter 2_

Allen fidgeted under the thin brown blanket draped over his huddled frame on the worn, tattered couch. He cursed under his breath at the stupidity of this all as he sh9ifted and bit his lip when his crotch rubbed just the right way in his pants. This was beginning to get ridiculous, as well as embarrassing, and it needed to stop. Like, _now._

Allen squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed further under his blanket, relishing the further darkness in the cool of the night, the moon's slanted, misty silver rays resting lightly in sprays of gentle, light silver across the cold wooden floorboards of the depleted shack, through the small, yet many, cracks. The blizzard had died down significantly, but the snow had piled up in large, heavy hills of cold and wet, and by then, both exorcists were just too tired to make an effort to go out there and shovel away, so they retired to bed, Allen diving under the nearest piece of cloth to hide his erection. He was thankful that Kanda was just stupid, so there was no problem in explaining the situation.

He focused on breathing, but his hands found themselves wandering, touching his buttoned pants lightly for a moment, lingering, and then sliding them open, shoving his hand half-way in before freezing and yanking them out. He pulled his hands back to his face and accidently breathed in the heady smell of precum. He whined and squirmed, blood racing through his veins like liquid fire.

His hands went down, down, down, slipping back into his pants and unbuttoning his boxers, fingers wrapping around his cock, sliding down to the base and squeezing as it went back up and pinching and twisting the tip, the pain mingling with the pleasure and he whimpered again, shuddering. He continued this, but soon he needed a little bit more and raked his finger nails along the underside of his cock, veins pulsing with heat and fire and blood and pleasure, sending electric, lightning pulses to his balls, causing them to tighten and quiver. But it just wasn't enough, he couldn't find his release, and all the pent up lust and heat and pleasure was filling him to the brim, his hardened length leaking pearly, salty precum and dripping down his hand, and he used to lather the swelling folds of hardened flesh.

His release refused to come.

Shit.

A cry stuck in his throat, and he had the sudden urge to scream out in frustration, but instead, bit his lips so hard he bled. Flipping over to his back, he slipped his blackened hand further into his pants and boxers, sliding an index finger deeper beneath his cock as the other hand played and twisted the tips, smoothing more precum along the long, hard flesh. That same index finger reached his balls after what felt like eternity and fondled them , tracing their shape as they tightened even more. White exploded in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, struggling to control his erratic breathing as he tugged his balls further away from his balls, before lipping a soaked finger between his butt cheeks and thrusting in shallowly.

Heat shot through his spine and he squirmed, writhing on the couch like nothing could stop him. His fingers continued to work in deeper, the hand that had been previously occupied with teasing his length going back down slightly to pump the rigid flesh, and yet, the tempo wasn't enough. He tried to do it faster, but his release continued to hit a block.

God, what he would give to have another hand to help.

Literally.

Electric heat sizzled and shot, nerves screaming and body sobbing sweat and precum, hand tightening and pumping, a small, involuntary cry ripping through his raw, tight throat, the sleeping exorcist not a room away forgotten.

...or was he?

Allen shoved his pants down farther, letting them pool past his thighs to his trembling knees, pushing his legs farther apart, erection stand straight up, hard and slick with white, creamy precum. The only sounds ringing through the room was panting, a rapid heartbeat, and the frantic squealching of hands, dripping in precum, but not release, moving frantically along a long, needy cock. His head tipped back, white hair spreading like a halo, breath coming out in heady pants.

He was never going to be welcomed in the arms of sweet release, he had realized, hands speeding up in the thrusting motions, the pink, puckered hole moving with his finger roughly. He humped the empty air, seeking desperately for that delicious, hot friction that was non-existent.

So imagine his surprise when a calloused joined his normal hand, slipping and sliding down his length sensually as it squeezed tightly.

Allen let out a strangled half moan half gasp, eyes flying open to clash with erotic, cobalt blue eyes, darkening to a near black.

"K-Kan...da!" Allen squeaked, trembling into a messy puddle of warm, gooey lust right in front of Kanda Yuu's eyes.

"Hmm," the older man hummed, still pumping Allen's erection like they had all the time in the world, before speeding up, sending jolts of fire and lightning striking and scouring through Allen's sweaty body. His free hand snuck beneath the younger's shirt and pinched a nipple teasingly, the shirt soaked with sweat. "I told you, Moyashi, to not touch anything. But did you listen? Of course not." He continued with his ministrations for a few moments, simply watching Allen squirm and mewl, eyes almost black, and just as bottomless as space. "You should have read the label, Moyashi. This was a witch's house, and the potion you drank was supposed to be for her clients before she died. Now," he leaned in closer so his face was right next to Allen's lips brushing the younger boy's ear as he spoke, hand tightening along side Allen's around the cock and squeezing as it dragged down to the base, knuckles brushing against Allen's blackened knuckles, before yanking up sharply and swiftly, fucking _twisting_ the flesh mercilessly in an erotic mix of pain and spine numbing pleasure, and _huh-ah, oh God yes that's it fuck more hnnGAH!- "**Scream for me."**_

Allen's back arched clean off the couch as a raw scream of dizzying pleasure and ecstasy ripped through him like the sharp blade of Mugen, Kanda snarling at the erotic sound in Allen's ear as he bit down hard enough to draw blood before sliding his slick, hot muscle of tongue wetly around the edge. He exploded, coming hard in thick and heavy white streams and erotic noises, filling both his and Kanda's hand, the already plentiful mixture of sweat and precum that covered Allen's crotch trickled down his thighs and stomach in a heavy flow. Kanda's fingers scratched his nipple and the other palmed him roughly, fingers slipping and sliding to entwine with Allen's as he helped the younger ride out his mind-blowing, spine numbing organism.

"Hah...hah...hah..." panted Allen, trembling and quaking from the aftershocks, stars dimming behind his eyelids. His dazed, glazed eyes wandered meekly to Kanda's black ones as he whispered, "Ngh, Kanda...why-?"

Kanda didn't give him a chance to finish, instead yanking his hand away from Allen's soaked ones and raked his blunt nails along his entire length, top to bottom, front to back, in one swift movement, the reaction immediately filling and swelling back up again.

"AH-!" Allen screamed, bucking up with abandon. It was delicious, the pleasure and pain, especially when Kanda flung Allen's own hand's away from his needy parts and straddled him, grinding down without restraint, his own bulge in the fork of his pants obvious. Allen arched and whimpered, writhing and thrashing, head rocking from side to side, waves of white crashing down on his brain without mercy. When he looked up, eyes wet and narrowed, he locked with lustful black ones. _"Kanda..."_

"That was just my hand, Moyashi," Kanda replied simply, rocking harder and grinding, twisting his hips for the beautiful effect of seeing Allen gasp and sob. A band of red spread across his nose and cheeks, grey eyes soft and heated like molten silver, and Kanda would not- _could not_- look away. "The potion's label said hand _and _mouth." He leaned in again, eyes still locked on Allen's, as his midnight black hair spilled over his shoulder. "And just so you know, I'm only doing this because you would never get your release and probably screw up this whole mission if you keep on going with a hard on. So," he paused to run a sensual hand in one smooth motion down Allen's shirt, managing to unbutton the button's swiftly, leaving the white shirt open to gaze at the sleek, ropey muscles and scarred white skin. He flicked a nipple with the tip of his tongue, ignoring Allen's catching breath and whine, voice dropping an octave and becoming impossibly, rousingly husky, "**I intend to fix that."**


	3. Chapter 3

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten to fifteen chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Oh, and make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D**

**Oh, and I noticed that I have like 30 followers and 13 favoriters- _favoritees?-_ and I must say, ya'll are perverted dolls and I love you. THANK YOU!**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Chapter 3:_

"**I intend to fix that."**

Allen had barely managed to register the meaning of this, and even if he had done so sooner it would have been equally shocking, when Kanda crushed his mouth against Allen's tongue slipping inside his wet cavern to sweep through it with such swiftness and talent that it left the younger boy breathless.

Kanda pulled away briefly, one hand braced on Allen's knee, and the other hooking underneath the free one, before shoving Allen further up the couch. Allen squirmed, mind buzzing and filled with a haze. His back was pressed into the corner of the couch, between the arm rest and the cushion, and Kanda's hands swept with fiery precision and intensity down his exposed, scarred chest. Allen shivered when Kanda traced said scars shamelessly, as if to memorize every inch of marred, raised flesh.

Eyes black, he leaned forward and placed his mouth on Allen's neck, sucking fiercely. Allen groaned and let his eyes slide shut, reduced to panting harshly again as his head fell back. The older Exorcists traced the blossoming red and purple bruise with a tongue, sweeping up suddenly to Allen's jaw, nibbling lightly, before coming back to the younger's face and biting down on his bottom lip. Allen whined, thrusting his hips up t grind his unclothed erection against Kanda's bulge. Kanda answered with a hiss and, hooking his arms back underneath both of Allen's knees and raising them to rest on the top of his shoulders, humped the younger.

Allen gasped and licked his lips, tasting blood, and his eyes dropped to Kanda's own lips. They suddenly looked all that more attractive. So attractive, in fact, that Allen leaned in as far as he was allowed to go between the heated friction going on between their weeping cocks, even if separated by a thin layer of Kanda's pants, and pressed his lips to Kanda's. Kanda's rhythm faltered in surprise, but he quickly returned the kiss and grinded harder.

Allen tore his mouth away, feeling hot to the very core, a string of saliva still connecting them like a fragile string. Kanda closed the distance again and lapped at the corner of Allen's mouth, his tongue immediately sucked on with tentative gentleness when Allen replied with the slight opening of his own mouth. Kanda let him, eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust, because dammit, that was fucking hot. He pulled back and licked his lips, tasting Allen, before moving down, breath drifting across the younger's pale white skin as he sank lower.

Allen gulped and had the sudden urge to close his legs and call it all off, but the look in Kanda's eyes and the hardness shifting in against his own as enough to convince him to throw that stupid idea out the window.

Along with rationality, but who's counting?

Now it was Allen's turn to hiss through clenched teeth when in one smooth movement, Kanda slid down, tongue finding Allen's nipple effortlessly and tasting it. Allen shivered, hands wandering to the other Exorcist's hair and knotting in it. Said Exorcist bit down and swirled his tongue around the nipple, other hand coming up to claw gently at the other, unoccupied one. Allen groaned and lifted his hips desperately, the tingling shots of adrenaline and arousal shooting through his nerves made precum dribble out a bit more, a wet stain appearing on the tip of his penis and sliding down his length, and disappearing behind his balls.

Allen panted and moaned, penis hitting and sliding against the skin of Kanda's taut stomach, lifting the other Exorcist's shirt accidently and rubbing against bare skin. It was like fucking silk and heated muscle. Allen thought he was going to die from sheer ecstasy.

Kanda settled between Allen's legs, going farther down, tongue trailing in a similar motion to Allen's erection down his skin. Allen felt like a slut, but if he was a slut, then Kanda was a fucking whore. Honestly, who claims to hate you and then jumps you, offering a hand job _and _a blow job? Apparently Kanda.

Even if it was for the mission.

But Allen could dwell on that later, could dwell on the fact that he would be as pissed as hell by being owned and claimed by Kanda Yuu for the night in a rickety shack, because a wet heat was drifting down his groin and a nose was skimming the very surface of his flesh, and to be perfectly honest, that was distracting as fuck.

A tongue swiped with deft sureness at the base, teasingly lingering near the tender organ before going back up to his belly button. Allen's brain swirled and he was just about to lose his fucking mind when Kanda moved down to the tip. A quick, tentative lick jolted Allen from the tips of his toes to the very top of his skull where the pleasure thrummed and echoed. Good _God _when did he melt into a puddle of gooey lust and groveling sensitivity. His nerves were aflame, his body flushed white hot, and his cheeks flooded red with the remaining blood that hadn't gone straight to his cock.

I'll yell at him later, Allen thought deliriously, as Kanda licked him again, but bolder, the flat of his tongue dragging. Allen gasped, head flung back, eyes glazed. "Ah, hu-UH!"

He could practically- literally- feel Kanda smirk before repeating the simple action that had Allen whimpering for more. Kanda leaned down, mouth open, but not touching any flesh, and caressed it instead with heated breath, before moving with agonizing slowness back up, teeth grazing Allen's cock and sending him spiraling closer and closer to Nirvana.

Kanda smirked again, listening to Allen's pleas- _More, more...oh GOD Kanda just give it to me now, uh, ah, yessss- _and decided to give it_ all _to him. Besides...he asked for it.

Well, more like begged.

Kanda smirked again.

He went straight down on him, tongue curling underneath and stroking beautifully, nose hitting Allen's hair as his whole mouth closed over hi and _sucked. _

Allen's brain was already floating at his ears, but when Kanda went down on him and sucked him like there was no fucking tomorrow in that wet, hot, tight cavern of his, Allen's brain imploded and leaked out of his ears. Allen had to tilt his head and brush his fingertips briefly to said ear before arching and screaming out Kanda's name, just to make sure his brain didn't really explode, because that was a total turn off for sex.

It was hard to get, well...un-hard when Kanda sucked him off, and it even hotter, I possible, when Kanda fumbled to undo his own pants and hump Allen's leg, groaning around his mouthful at the lovely mix of friction between his hard on, a bit of Allen's soft white skin, and the belt that had been looped in Allen's trousers.

_Gah._

Saliva dribbled down the corner of Allen's mouth and he forced himself to watch Kanda suck his penis, bucking and huffing and groaning.

"Ha, aha, ngh-K-kandaaa..." He whined, writhing and thrashing in Kanda's mouth, the elder being forced to grab the other by the hips and pin him down so he could work his tongue and teeth grazing faster.

"J-just, _ooh, fuck, God Kanda you're so fucking gooood," _Allen moaned. Kanda bucked faster, sucking harder, if possible. Allen felt like he was stuck in the world's greatest vacuum and he wasn't complaining in the least.

Kanda went further down, nose bumping and pressing against Allen, tongue curling and working him. Said tongue curled again and moved up and down Allen's length while sucking him, massaging him while teeth gently bit the base, and mischievous boney fingers grasped Allen's balls and rolled them between his fingers, before grinding gently just beneath them with his knuckles.

Then he groaned, vibration waves rolling down the tender, weeping flesh, mouth wet with saliva and precum as he worked his mouth, s bit staining his lips, to which he quickly licked off with swiftness while going up and down, up and down, and Allen lost it.

His pale thighs clenched on either side of Kanda as he thrust one last time before coming hard, white exploding and blinding Allen's vision as he had another organism, hearing Kanda groan once more before coming himself, staining Allen's belt and skin with whiteness.

Kanda detached himself, licking his lips and swallowing, as he crawled over Allen's dazed ands limp, blushing form, dark eyes returning to their normal plunging blue now that the sexual tension had disappeared. Basking in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex was normal and probably the best part, he supposed, but now that he thought about it, and actually _looked_, it was much better to watch _Allen_ bask in the afterglow with glazed eyes and red cheeks. Kanda felt the sudden urge to settle boneless on the younger boy and just stay there, but this had just been for the mission, nothing else, _especially_ relaxing, so he shifted and slid off, feet hitting the floor with nary a sound.

Allen blinked and shook his head, feeling a dip to his stomach in disappointment when he felt Kanda's warmth leave him, but he didn't say anything. He still didn't say anything as Kanda pulled his pants up and left to the bathroom to clean up. He whispered a quick thanks to Kanda, but the older boy didn't acknowledge his appreciation for getting rid of the tension, instead, opting to shut the bathroom door.

Allen stayed there for a few more minutes, feeling strangely empty and cold, before quickly shaking it off and getting up to gather his cloths and throw them in the sink to wash. He dressed in his pajamas and settled on the couch, trying to ignore the lingering musk of sex and sweat in the fabric and air, as he burrowed under the wrinkled covers, unconsciously inhaling the scent of Kanda and sex.

He really hoped it wouldn't be awkward in the morning, but then banished the thought. They would go back to their normal ways of bickering and fighting, nothing more, nothing less. And though Allen had always thought sex could never be a casual thing since in was so intimate, he decided to ignore that part of him and focus on the fact that Kanda just did it to help the mission by helping _him. _Besides, Kanda may have been fantastic in bed - _couch?- _but he was still a stubborn jackass with a cold, shriveled heart, and nothing could change that. He doubted Kanda had even shed a tear.

Kanda must have been sex deprived too, or at least, _could have been. _The experience that he just witnessed and felt from Kanda seemed to say that he had done this before, it just may not have been _for a while._

Allen sighed and closed his eyes, still blatantly ignoring the fumes of sweat and sex as he forced himself to sleep. It meant nothing anyways.

It was just sex.

What could happen?

_Love?_

_Ha!_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**...alright, who TOTALLY wants to be humped by a super sexy/hot/fiery/delicious Kanda Yuu? *raises hand***


	4. TEASER FOR 4TH CHAPTER

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten to fifteen chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Oh, and make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D**

**Oh, and I noticed that I have like 30 followers and 13 favoriters- _favoritees?-_ and I must say, ya'll are perverted dolls and I love you. THANK YOU!**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**THIS WILL ONLY BE A TEASER CHAPTER, DUE TO SUDDEN ILLNESS OF AUTHOR! THE FULL CHAPTER WILL BE FINISHED EITHER NEXT SATURDAY OR SOONER! THANK YOU!**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Chapter 4:_

"Beg," Kanda whispered.

He stroked Allen's weeping erection, biting back a grin when the younger boy writhed against him and cursed. He was warm and hard and throbbing underneath his hand, and he squeezed harshly, causing his knees to go weak, before trailing the tips of his fingers feather light down to the very tip. He flicked and rolled the tip between his fingers, relishing Walker's squirms and cries.

When he got no answer but whispers of swear words, he released his cock. "Nooo," the boy whined, thrusting his bare ass backwards against Kanda's clothed crotch, making him hiss. Walker's pants were slung to his ankles, bent over with his legs spread wide, head bowed and holding himself up against the tree trunk. He gasped and cried out when Kanda pushed him up to grind his erection ever so lightly against the rough bark, knowing that it wasn't hard enough to hurt the tender red flesh, but enough to drive him insane. He grinded against the younger, one sneaking under his torn shirt to tweak a nipple, the other sliding back down his firm stomach to pass his erection, brushing lightly against it, before diving under and playing with his balls.

Kanda licked the back of Walker's neck, nipping it playfully when he heard the boy gasp again. "Beg me to fuck you," he growled, biting down on his pale, exposed shoulder where the shirt slid off.

"Come on," he huffed, grinding harder. He wasn't sure if he would make it either, but he needed to teach the boy a lesson for interrupting his training. He let go of the younger's testicles to yank him back in a bent over positing and trace his hole softly. The other went back to squeezing, twisting and tugging his dribbling and wet penis mercilessly.

Walker whimpered.

Kanda smirked.

Then, without mercy or further ado, he shoved his finger in and searched the tight, hot channel - _Lord, he couldn't fucking wait to drag his whole length in and out of that hot tightness - _for that spot where he knew the thrashing boy and his weeping cock would appreciate being touched and prodded the most. His blunt nails came into contact with something small and spongy and-

"Ah-HA, G-god Kanda t-t-touch me- AAH! THERE! MORE! Huh, ah, ngh-!"

_Oh, _Kanda unzipped his pants and let them fall along with his underwear. _Fuck yesss. _


	5. True' Chapter 4

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten to fifteen chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Oh, and make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D**

**Oh, and I noticed that I have like 30 followers and 13 favoriters- _favoritees?-_ and I must say, ya'll are perverted dolls and I love you. THANK YOU!**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**Also, sorry about the Teaser ya'll. That was just mean. :)**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_"The True" Chapter 4:_

Allen would like to say that he was the mature one out of all this...eh, _sexual_ mess, and that everything went back to normal and wasn't at all awkward.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Allen buried his face into a book in the quiet library as Kanda and Lavi came in, one looking bored, the other cheerful and smiling. His face was burning red, and though he swallowed and tried to look up and smile and make eye contact and _not_ act like a _wimpy, embarrassed baby. _

From Lavi's single, blinking eye and Kanda's deadpan expression, he probably looked constipated.

And suddenly, he wanted to rush to the bathroom and brush up like a _fucking girl,_ and since that would hurt his manly pride, even if Kanda didn't notice till later because he was just that dense, he knew Lavi would, and that in itself would be a complete disaster. Chewing his bottom lip, cursing himself for acting like a child, he dropped his book and all but ran out of the room, mumbling a series of jumbled, inaudible excuses, feeling the particular burning gaze of one Kanda Yuu searing into his back, and feeling nothing but shame and frustration.

So, staring up at the blank ceiling in his small, cold bedroom, Allen glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:09 already. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, looking out the window. The sunlight that filtered through was slowly dying as it was dyed a burnt, blazing orange while it sank with lazy gracefulness behind the landscape, its last rays softening and disappearing into nothing, promising silently to be there another day. Allen glanced at the clock again and closed his eyes, sighing. He dropped himself back on the bed, legs still dangling off, and tried not to think of what Kanda might be doing now.

Allen cast his thoughts to dinner time. He had already eaten his fill an hour ago, and he had a hunch that Kanda was probably eating his quiet dinner of soba alone again at an isolated table. He never ate lunch, but he certainly ate breakfast and dinner, Allen knew this for a fact. A sudden wave of frustration nearly overwhelmed the young exorcist as he groaned suddenly and clenched his teeth together. He sat bolt up right and pulled on his shoes, muttering swear words under his breath. Damn it all, he didn't want to keep avoiding Kanda for the rest of his short, miserable, bloody life. He wanted the awkwardness to be over and done so he could get his Frenemy back because, though he hated to admit it, Kanda was bloody fun and good company when he wasn't shoving a certain beloved sword of his underneath your nose spitting curses and death threats.

He stood and left the room, walking towards the dining hall. He was going to resolve this whole mess, so maybe, just maybe, things would go back to normal.

...

...

...

Kanda was in fact, not at the dining hall, opting to train first before heading to the showers, and finally getting a late dinner. Instead of the usual training room, he was out underneath the night sky, swinging his sword in what seemed like random movements, when if watched loosely enough, was actually calculated and precise planning.

The air was cooling as the sun sank lower beyond the horizon and Kanda found he preferred it this way. It was peaceful, quiet, calm, and serene. His muscles burned and his lungs ached, but it was refreshing, assuring him that he was getting a good, fit work out, and that was all that mattered. He stopped gracefully, wiping his brow free from any sweat, and walked over to a stump of wood where a bottle of water and his shirt and coat were draped. He grabbed the towel hanging from the nearby branch and wiped his face again, throwing it over his shoulder afterwards. He would have simply sat down and drunk his water, staring at the dark sky, had not a hushed curse and stumbling came his way.

He let his towel slide from his shoulders and drew his sword on instinct, backing up further into the shadows, eyes locked and narrowed on the rustling branches. After a while, accompanied by another curse, came the Moyashi, bumbling out of the brush like some noisy bear. Kanda rolled his eyes.

Allen came out, nearly tripping, and he huffed. He looked around, scratching his head momentarily before slowly walking to the other side of the small clearing, only to stop and stare at the stuff Kanda had left on the tree stump. The younger boy's eyes narrowed and he looked around. Once his back was turned to Kanda, Kanda slipped from hiding to sneak up silently behind him, licking his lips unconsciously. He wasn't going to lie. The Moyashi had looked fucking fantastic writhing beneath him during their time on that couch in the small log house. And while he wasn't exactly the most horny teenage boy out there, he had been feeling _very _sex-deprived since that night. And really, he knew that Allen could be an amazing lover. They could both do their 'innocent' exploring of the body, fulfill their desire, get rid of unnecessary, pent up frustration, and all the while, both could keep their mouths shut when it came to their sex life.

Yes, Kanda was a virgin. Well, for now. Now he just had to convince Allen to get his ass in bed with him.

What? It wasn't his fault Lavi had tied him to a chair and made him watch porn.

He took another step closer and didn't hesitate to lift his hands in front of Allen and run them lightly up his front, skimming Allen's nipples. Said boy let out a choked gasp and jerked away, spinning around, and clashed eyes with Kanda.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Moyashi. I could have been a Noah." He said flatly.

Allen sneered and straightened his shirt, getting all sassy. "Well, I'm sure a Noah wouldn't have dared touch me like _that _since I'm an exorcist."

Kanda tilted his head and feigned innocence. "Touch you like what?"

Allen turned slowly red. "Well...you know...like that..."

Kanda raised a brow. "Elaborate."

He didn't deny the enjoyment of watching the Moyashi huff and puff in annoyance. "You just did it!" He shouted accusingly.

"Did I?" Kanda smirked. "Care to demonstrate, Moy-a-shi?"

By now, Allen was a deep scarlet, and Kanda truly didn't think he would ever demonstrate. Until he did so, of course.

Allen stepped forward until they were nose to nose, startling Kanda as he whispered huskily, silvery-grey eyes half-lidded, "_Like this...Ba-kan-da." _He lifted his hands and ran them lightly and carefully down the older male exorcist's chest, scraping his nails with equal lightness as what Kanda had done to him. It didn't help that Kanda was shirtless. Kanda's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't back down, nor look away, as did Allen.

"I've...been looking for you," Allen eventually muttered, eyes a bit hazy, never leaving Kanda's. "I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting childish and immature. And I just want to go back to how we were before. So, hopefully, I can just ignore what happened in that witch's house, like you, and..." He stopped when he saw Kanda's eyes darken and narrow.

Said exorcists leaned over the younger, paler one, eyes still glued to one another's and he growled quietly, "**_You want to ignore what happened?"_**

For a moment, Allen blanked, then shook himself. Hard. "Wait...so, you _don't _want me to ignore it?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. Again. Jesus, the kid was slow. "_No, _Moyashi," he grit out. "I don't want you to ignore it. But I don't want it to be painfully obvious what transpired between us and make everything awkward. It would screw up future missions." He bent his head so his lips hovered over Allen's soft ones, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. "I just want you to go with it."

Allen stared and blinked. "You know what 'transpired' means?" He said incredulously.

Kanda smacked him over the head. "The fuck! THAT'S all you pay attention to when I talk?! To see if my fucking vocabulary improved?!"

"Oh, I heard you, but I was a bit stunned you said a word with three syllables."

Kanda frowned. "It's three syllables."

Now it was Allen's turn to roll his eyes. "Uh, yeah. It's like, tran-spi-red...um, I think."

_Well, we can conclude we won't be the brightest fuck buddies, _Kanda thought dryly.

"Obviously I can. I did say your name, didn't I?'

"You said my name! But wait, that's only two syllables."

"Idiot, it's three."

"Wait a second...you're talking about the word 'Moyashi?!'"

"What else would I be talking about? Your real name?" Kanda snorted. "_Doy."_

_"Oh..._well..." muttered Allen.

Kanda decided he was quite tired of this and, with gusto and with definitely, _absolutely_, _no grace_ whatsoever, he snapped open Allen's belt in a second and shoved his hand down his pants. Allen's expression was priceless. It was a cross between shock, confusion, and 'I'm-not-sure-if-I-should-be-annoyed-or-aroused-by -your-tactlessness', and Kanda helped him decide by cupping the younger boy and massaging.

Allen melted instantly.

"O-oh," he groaned, leaning his upper body against Kanda's, cheeks flushing a delicious red, soft grey eyes narrowing and glazing with lust. Kanda smirked and scraped his fingernails against the hardening member, chuckling deep in his chest when Allen's eyes rolled up in his head and he swayed. "Shit, so g-good...ugh, damn bastard," he snarled half-heartedly, and Kanda hid his grin by ducking down _dragging _his slick tongue from Walker's white collar bone all the way up to behind his ear. He moved to his earlobe, biting hard enough to mark it with teeth marks and sucked briefly. He ran the very tip of his tongue _veeery_ lazily along the outer shell of Allen's ear and dipped inside teasingly. And he got _quite _the reaction.

Allen gasped and began to buck his hips and shaky thrusts, Kanda smoothly rolling his whole hand with the motions around the organ, occasionally squeezing and curling his fingers around him to scratch his fingernails along the underside, tracing the pulsing veins.

"Huh, ha, ha," panted Allen in his ear, and Kanda had no idea how those simple noises managed to get him hard and uncomfortable in his own pants, but it did, and he was never one to let himself be, ah, _constricted_.

However...

He moved his hands again, leaving Allen whiny and needy, and _Jesus Christ what is he doing with those hips of his it just HAS to be a sin to turn him on THIS quickly- _and yanked off Allen's belt, letting it drop to the earth with a faint plop. He leaned down a bit and locked lips sloppily with Allen. It wasn't really a kiss, more like swapping saliva and sucking tongues while tracing teeth and finding weak spots.

Kanda tongued the roof of Allen's hot mouth, saliva dripping and mingling together as they did so. Allen tasted of sweets and sunshine, if that was even fucking possible, and for some reason, Kanda couldn't get enough of it, even though he usually hated anything sweet. He attacked and licked Allen's mouth mercilessly, trying to capture all the juicy tastes like a child trying to grab the light filtering from his bedroom window.

Allen pulled away first, tongues disconnecting with a wet slip, though Kanda gave Allen's one last lick before gently capturing his swollen bottom lip between his teeth and pulling lightly. Allen connected them again, into a more kiss like connection, opened mouthed and passionate, before pulling away again and kicking his pants off. Kanda was all too eager to help, and Allen pointed that out with a sly grin and sexy bedroom eyes.

"Eager, huh," Allen murmured against Kanda's lips, licking his own, tongue brushing Kanda's mouth. "Help me out of my underwear...I want you to stroke me."

Kanda hid a shiver of lust, unable to quite believe that this was sweet, innocent Allen Walker whom he nearly jumped a few weeks ago 'for the sake of the mission.' Well, yes, that HAD been actually the main goal. At first. But the moment he saw the younger boy touching himself on that ratty couch he suddenly had a brilliant excuse for getting a sinful taste of the purest, yet one of the most scarred, exorcists out there.

And now, he couldn't get enough.

_Fuck._

_No, fuck HIM._

Yes, Kanda quite liked that plan.

It was whirl, because suddenly, he was stroking Allen's arousal while making him, _well not really, Allen was more than just a little willing,_ bend over with his hands against a tree trunk, lips pressed against Allen's ear with the boy's pants and underwear at his ankles. Kanda felt as if he was suffocating in his own pants, but right now, he was going to make Allen **_scream._**

"Beg," Kanda whispered.

He stroked Allen's weeping erection, biting back a grin when the younger boy writhed against him and cursed. He was warm and hard and throbbing underneath his hand, and he squeezed harshly, causing his knees to go weak, before trailing the tips of his fingers feather light down to the very tip. He flicked and rolled the tip between his fingers, relishing Walker's squirms and cries.

When he got no answer but whispers of swear words, he released his cock. "Nooo," the boy whined, thrusting his bare ass backwards against Kanda's clothed crotch, making him hiss. Walker's pants were slung to his ankles, bent over with his legs spread wide, head bowed and holding himself up against the tree trunk. He gasped and cried out when Kanda pushed him up to grind his erection ever so lightly against the rough bark, knowing that it wasn't hard enough to hurt the tender red flesh, but enough to drive him insane. He grinded against the younger, one sneaking under his torn shirt to tweak a nipple, the other sliding back down his firm stomach to pass his erection, brushing lightly against it, before diving under and playing with his balls.

Kanda licked the back of Walker's neck, nipping it playfully when he heard the boy gasp again. "Beg me to fuck you," he growled, biting down on his pale, exposed shoulder where the shirt slid off. He went back to squeezing the throbbing erection beneath his fingers, purring silently when a wave of hot white liquid seeped freely out of the slick slit, trickling through his fingers. Without thinking, he lifted the dripping hand to his mouth and licked. He shuddered and pressed closer to the begging body.

"Come on," he huffed, grinding harder. He wasn't sure if he would make it either, but he needed to teach the boy a lesson for interrupting his training. He let go of the younger's testicles to yank him back in a bent over positing and trace his hole softly. The other went back to squeezing, twisting and tugging his dribbling and wet penis mercilessly.

Walker whimpered.

Kanda smirked.

Then, without mercy or further ado, he shoved his finger in and searched the tight, hot channel - _Lord, he couldn't fucking wait to drag his whole length in and out of that hot tightness - _for that spot where he knew the thrashing boy and his weeping cock would appreciate being touched and prodded the most. His blunt nails came into contact with something small and spongy and-

"Ah-HA, G-god Kanda t-t-touch me- AAH! THERE! MORE! Huh, ah, ngh-!"

_Oh, _Kanda unzipped his pants and let them fall along with his underwear. _Fuck yesss. _

Kanda pulled his fingers out, Allen's entrance clenching on empty air, and before the boy could beg for it again, no matter how much Kanda would have loved to tease him, he wanted to fill him, so he thrust in one smooth motion with no hesitation.

Allen threw his head back and screamed.

Kanda moaned and nearly came then and there.

The noises issuing from Allen's wet, red mouth as he gasped and sobbed and begged for Kanda to _start fucking moving dammit, _the sounds of sweat and precum coated skin slapping against each other wetly, and the feel of his hot entrance squeezing and contracting and clamping down on Kanda into a state of bliss not unlike Nirvana, nearly had the older Japanese man come. He clenched his teeth and let his head fall back, black hair spilling down his bare back and slid his eyes closed, mouth open and face relaxed for once. He took a moment to get his bearings, feeling as if his brain had burst into floods of light and scattered, before he began to move.

It was slow at first, to let Allen get used to the uncomfortable intrusion and for Kanda to get used to the beautiful, mind-blowing sensation of having his sensitive penis drag against the tight, clenching walls of muscle and heat and oil. It soon began to speed up until their world melted around them , revolving around them and only them. The only sounds were the smack of damp skin against equally damp skin with each thrust, which in turn melted into one another as he sped up. He drilled into the younger boy who cried out when he hit that certain spot. Kanda grunted and gripped Allen's hips with bruising force, angling both his and Allen's hip just _so, _and thrust with enough force to send Allen's vision bursting into stars of spazzing color and forcing a scream from his already raw throat.

Allen hung his head, fingers gripping the bark with crushing force, shudders wracking his slender, yet strong body as Kanda continued to fuck him like a wild animal. Not that he minded, of course.

Saliva wet his lips and dripped to the forest floor, eyes glazed and half-lidded as Kanda continued to play and fuck him. Sweat poured down his body, making it slick and hot, Kanda cursing under his breath when the fiery passage crushed him with impossible strength and he snarled, knowing he was close. He had a feeling Allen was close to orgasm too, but he'd be dammed if Allen didn't come first.

He let go of Allen's hips, one hand coming up to push his fingers into Allen's dripping wet mouth, the other trailing to his nipple. He toyed and twisted and yanked it till his was puckered and red, and Allen was gasping from how sensitive he was. Smirking predatorily enough to reveal smug canines, bangs falling to cover his eyes, he slowly dragged his fingers from Allen's sucking mouth and dropped it down to his groin. He grasped him, twisting and pulling and massaging the head and whatever he could get his hand on. Allen approved by rocking his lower half into Kanda's hand and back to shove Kanda deeper, if that was even possible.

Kanda leaned farther forward, chest pressed against Allen's back and let his lips fall to Allen's ear, nipping and licking it for a moment before whispering, "Do you like to be touched by me, huh? Do you like this? Do you like me stroking you, pumping you, until you cry?" He didn't go further, probably because Allen shattered.

Allen shrieked, "YES, GOD, KANDA!" and rolled to the balls of his feet, pressing his arms and elbows against the tree and his head lolled backwards, eyes shut tight. Kanda gasped and groaned when Allen's passage squeezed him without mercy, teeth sinking into the younger boy's shoulder.

Kanda snarled loudly, teeth going deep enough to break the skin slightly as he heard the sound of Allen screaming, the spurt of streams of semen emptying from him and splashing the ground. Kanda's head spun, swirled, tilted, and he finally shattered as well, heaving one last thrust into the younger boy and letting out a muffled moan around the flesh as he came into the young boy.

They stayed there in that same position for a while, slumping slightly, before Kanda peeled off of Allen, hissing when he straightened and pulled out of him with a wet pop. He immediately started to swear when Allen's knees buckled and he fell to his knees, trembling slightly. He bent down and grabbed Allen by the arms, yanking him to his feet and cursing again when the younger boy moaned and stumbled into Kanda, instinctively and fearlessly curling into the sweaty warmth that was Kanda Yuu, already falling to sleep.

Kanda rolled his eyes scooped up the sleepy, dozing boy, carrying him to the middle of the clearing and laying him down on the towel Kanda had brought earlier. He went back to the tree stump, after casting the tree he had fucked Allen against a smug smirk, and returned to the place Allen was sleeping deeply on to lay down as well and throw their shirts over their bodies. Kanda left his fly open, finding himself too tired to do anything else but settle against Allen's surprisingly warm body and close his eyes.

Of course, they snapped open and he was wide awake when he hear Allen murmur in a drift of breath, "_Wow, Kanda..."_

Meanwhile, Kanda was having a small triumph party in his head;

_Ha! Fuck yes, I screwed you into oblivion. _

Hn. He should do this more often.

Kanda smirked and glanced at the sleeping Allen out of the corner of his eyes.

Yeah. He was definitely going to do this more often with one not-so-innocent Allen Walker.

..._heh. Ignore_ this._ Yeah right_.


	6. TEASER FOR 5TH CHAPTER: UPDATE NEXT SAT

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten to fifteen chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Oh, and make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D**

**Oh, and I noticed that I have like 30 followers and 13 favoriters- _favoritees?-_ and I must say, ya'll are perverted dolls and I love you. THANK YOU!**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Chapter 5 **Teaser**- I am one cruel person ;) _

The sound of Allen's mouth sliding, slick and impossibly hot, was what made Kanda look down and moan at the sight of a white halo, flushed cheeks, and puckered red surrounding his crotch as Allen gripped the older boy's hips and swallowed the flesh. It was the most gorgeous, arousing thing possible as Allen's bold silver eyes looked up fearlessly and unblinking.

Kanda panted, pushing his loose hair back with one hand, the other propping himself up on the bed as he watched the most fantastic show in the whole fucking world. Sweat trickled down his face and heaving chest as he purred from the amazing sensations of vibrations up his swollen, dripping cock. He gazed at Allen's lips as the slipped painfully slow down his penis, nearly crying out when he nipped playfully at Kanda's leaking tip. Allen closed his eyes, a look of bliss on his face as he licked up the underside, tracing and pushing on veins as he worked his way up, nose soon pressed against Kanda's dark curls.

"Good," Kanda purred huskily. "Fuck, that's it, right there, _huh_, keep going, _Allen, ngh_..."

"Tastes great," Allen whispered back around his mouth full, eyes half lidded, and Kanda forced back a scream of raw and uncontrollable lust when Allen moaned and sucked wildly. So _hot_...

And then Allen, ass in the air, unbuckled his pants.

Kanda choked.

The Japanese man watched in shock and hunger as the younger boy moaned erotically again and reached down to stroke his bare self, eyes locked on Kanda's flushed face.

Kanda panted and threw his head back, eyes wet and face twisted in an expression of pure arousal and came in Allen's mouth, gasping. The white seed was quickly swallowed, some dribbling out of the corners of Allen's mouth as he came up, still holding himself before coming too, the squelch of semen squirting between his fingers getting Kanda hard again.

"Hng," Allen sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin on an equally sweaty Kanda's shoulder. "I like the look on your face as I touch myself while sucking you off. It's quite satisfying." Kanda heard the smile curl Allen's lips and he rolled his eyes to hide his amusement and embarrassment, yet revealed his exasperation and -

Kanda froze. Looked at his crotch, then at Allen's and...

...smirked.

He leaned forward, a devious expression on his smooth face as he whispered in Allen's ear. "_How about we do it...together?"_

Allen's eyes widened and he leaned back to get a proper look at Kanda's smug face, but didn't get a chance to voice his opinion when Kanda suddenly shoved him on his back. He didn't stop there, though. He flipped the younger forcefully on his side and crawled gracefully over to lay down in similar position, but his mouth near Allen's still naked genitals and vise versa.

He quite enjoyed the redness that seeped up Allen's neck to his cheeks.

"Nee, Allen...suck me while I suck you."

And then, without hesitation, closed his eyes and sunk his mouth down around Allen's cock.


	7. True' Chapter 5

**First rated M story, so no pressure! **

**This will be ten to fifteen chapters long, will have bit of a plot, and I'm new to this stuff, so like...very nervous. DON'T JUDGE ME! BoyXboy, and if you don't like boyXboy...why the HECK ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Oh, and make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D**

**THANK YOU!**

**WARNING: REALLY SLOPPY CHAPTER. I WAS DISTRATCED BY BEYONCE AND ATTACK ON TITANS! HEHE. GUESS WHICH BEYONCE SONG? ;)**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_"True" Chapter 5** (don't worry, there will be no more teasers):**_

Allen woke up to the night sky and an empty spot of grass next to him, the sounds of Kanda training again with Mugen in the distance.

"Well, I guess I did interrupt his practice anyways," Allen muttered out loud to himself, stretching and getting up. He shook the dry grass from his hair and glanced at the sky, ignoring the rumple clothing beneath his feet as he watched the starlit sky. He remembered that same sky, except dyed in a variety of color, swirling and spinning in his vision as Kanda worked him with those magic fingers of his, drawing out more pleasure and pain and cries with each stroke of his nimble fingers. Up his chest, lingering on his cock, smoothing down his sides, clutching his hips as he thrust and-

Allen shook his head to clear his thoughts, his still naked bottom half getting hard already. He turned and slipped on his clothes, but paused before leaving the clearing. He had a feeling Kanda would be pissed if he left without a word. They still needed to talk this over, even if they had to end it before it even began.

For some reason these thoughts made Allen frown, stomach clenching uncomfortably, and he shook his head once more before heading to where he heard Kanda training.

He looked around and finally spotted him. Kanda paused in his training to glance at him. Allen fought the urge to fidget without success.

"This is purely physical." Kanda said, looking deep in Allen's eyes.

Allen swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "And of course, nothing will be said."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, idiot." He turned his back on Allen and began training again as if nothing had happened.

Allen lingered there awkwardly for a second, before rolling his eyes at himself and walking away. But he stopped when Kanda said, "Don't forget about this, Moyashi. We'll do it again. It may be a fling, but until we break this physical touch thing off, you're mine. So don't let anyone else touch you like I do, got it?"

Allen didn't look around, but neither did Kanda. "Fine...Bakanda." And he was gone, settled and relieved. He wasn't going to really admit to anyone but himself that he was glad he had Kanda, even if just for a quick tumble in the sheets. Kanda was the perfect lover; nothing mattered to him. Even with their most intimate moments will he only see it as a physical need and desire, not thinking it worth to put out any emotion into a simple fling such as their blossoming one, except for lust.

There was never a time for love in war.

...though he had to admit, it was kind of nice to know Kanda was already possessive over him. Like he was something valuable. Or Kanda was just plain possessive, but...

Allen smiled.

...

...

...

It had only been three days when Allen dragged Kanda to his room and put his mouth to work.

And Kanda wasn't exactly complaining.

The sound of Allen's mouth sliding, slick and impossibly hot, was what made Kanda look down and moan at the sight of a white halo, flushed cheeks, and puckered red surrounding his crotch as Allen gripped the older boy's hips and swallowed the flesh. It was the most gorgeous, arousing thing possible as Allen's bold silver eyes looked up fearlessly and unblinking.

Kanda panted, pushing his loose hair back with one hand, the other propping himself up on the bed as he watched the most fantastic show in the whole fucking world. Sweat trickled down his face and heaving chest as he purred from the amazing sensations of vibrations up his swollen, dripping cock. He gazed at Allen's lips as the slipped painfully slow down his penis, nearly crying out when he nipped playfully at Kanda's leaking tip. Allen closed his eyes, a look of bliss on his face as he licked up the underside, tracing and pushing on veins as he worked his way up, nose soon pressed against Kanda's dark curls.

"Good," Kanda purred huskily. "Fuck, that's it, right there, _huh_, keep going, _Allen, ngh_..."

"Tastes great," Allen whispered back around his mouth full, eyes half lidded, and Kanda forced back a scream of raw and uncontrollable lust when Allen moaned and sucked wildly. So _hot_...

And then Allen, ass in the air, unbuckled his pants.

Kanda choked.

The Japanese man watched in shock and hunger as the younger boy moaned erotically again and reached down to stroke his bare self, eyes locked on Kanda's flushed face.

Kanda panted and threw his head back, eyes wet and face twisted in an expression of pure arousal and came in Allen's mouth, gasping. The white seed was quickly swallowed, some dribbling out of the corners of Allen's mouth as he came up, still holding himself before coming too, the squelch of semen squirting between his fingers getting Kanda hard again.

"Hng," Allen sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin on an equally sweaty Kanda's shoulder. "I like the look on your face as I touch myself while sucking you off. It's quite satisfying." Kanda heard the smile curl Allen's lips and he rolled his eyes to hide his amusement and embarrassment, yet revealed his exasperation and -

Kanda froze. Looked at his crotch, then at Allen's and...

...smirked.

He leaned forward, a devious expression on his smooth face as he whispered in Allen's ear. "_How about we do it...together?"_

Allen's eyes widened and he leaned back to get a proper look at Kanda's smug face, but didn't get a chance to voice his opinion when Kanda suddenly shoved him on his back. He didn't stop there, though. He flipped the younger forcefully on his side and crawled gracefully over to lay down in similar position, but his mouth near Allen's still naked genitals and vise versa.

He quite enjoyed the redness that seeped up Allen's neck to his cheeks.

"Nee, Allen...suck me while I suck you."

And then, without hesitation, he closed his eyes and sunk his mouth down around Allen's cock.

...

...

...

Allen's reaction was immediate.

He gasped and arched, thighs spreading instinctively to let more of those teeth and tongue in to play with him, shuddering.

"You...are...so...perverted...Bakan-DAAA-!" Allen bit down on his lips as he trembled with pleasure.

Dammit. He was _not _going to let Kanda make him come first.

Licking his lips, he cupped his hand around Kanda's base and licked in one smooth stroke up the side of his member. He felt Kanda shiver and falter, and Allen smirked against his tip. Letting his eyes slide shut, Allen did his best to ignore the trail of tingling fire Kanda traced with a single finger along his spine to the crease of his ass, and wrapped his tongue around the older boy. He focused on keeping it exactly like that and slid it up and down smoothly, teasingly taking his time to flick the tip as if it was the first time he ever tasted Kanda.

He felt Kanda curse- literally- against him, sending vibrations that cut off Allen's own amused laugh into a gasping choke. He vaguely heard Kanda mutter through the spinning of his head that 'it is _so _on,' before he was swallowed till he hit the back of his throat.

Allen groaned and pulled his head away to tip it back, tremors racking his body as he was given pleasure by a fierce and beautiful man. He would have never thought this possible had they not been doing it right then. But it _was _happening and if Kanda made this a contest, then he'd fight back.

He went down as fast as he could and sucked hard, teeth scraping along pulsing veins and tender flesh. Soon it was Kanda panting and having trouble concentrating.

Ha.

So it wasn't a surprise when Kanda came first. Allen let out a triumphant noise and Kanda growled. Kanda slid a slick finger over Allen's balls and found the point where he pressed down harshly and soon it was Allen who lost it.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, the two exorcists rolled onto their backs and stared up at the ceiling, bodies pressed lightly against each other, slick with sweat, spit, and cum.

"Well," Kanda muttered, and Allen felt a thrill of pride and satisfaction when he heard the breathless huskiness and exhaustion in his partner's voice. "You're mouth finally has a better use besides stuffing food and jabbering."

...scratch that.

"I could say the same thing to you, Bakanda," Allen shot back. "Besides spitting shitty insults and having dead taste buds, you're pretty..._okay_."

Kanda spluttered and sat up, only to roll over on his stomach with his head near Allen's as he glared holes into the way too calm younger boy. "The fuck," he snarled. "From the noises your mouth was spouting and how hard you came, I was obviously skilled. As always. _Beansprout."_

He said this with a quick sweep of his hand down Allen's thigh and fingers slipping between his legs. Allen arched and hissed. "The name's Allen, Baka," he huffed, cheeks flushing an attractive pink. "Up for another round already?"

Kanda's eyes glinted challengingly. "And you aren't?" He mocked.

Allen's eyes narrowed and in a flash, he was up and straddling Kanda after flipping him over to his back. He leaned closer, silver eyes smoldering. "Say that again," he hissed.

Kanda smirked and raised his hands to Allen's hips, subtly twisting his own as the pads of his fingers dug into the younger's soft skin. "You have no stamina," he laughed, which quickly turned into a choked, surprised cry with Allen raised his hips and slammed down on Kanda's cock, sheathing him fully.

Allen breathed and let his head fall back, cheeks rosy, silver eyes shining, lips wet. Kanda gaped at him, something so out of character for him, that Allen had to chuckle and leaned in to gently press a kiss to the shocked man's cheek. "I don't preparation when it's _Yuu," _Allen cooed. Flexing his muscles around the intimate part inside of him. They were both already rock hard, especially Kanda from seeing Allen going down beautifully on him.

"Are- are you calling me _small," _Kanda demanded, brain finally catching on to the implications. He growled and lifted Allen up till only his tip was left inside the boy. He clutched Allen's hair in one hand and pulled his head forward so he could hiss in his ear, "_I'll show you **small,**__ Moyashi."_

He thrust up just as Allen slammed down with force and passion. Allen gasped and Kanda forced his head back to lick a trail up Allen's throat, tasting sweat and sweet skin. His eyes shut and he breathed in Allen's scent. "_Yesss," _he hissed. "_Baby, that's it."_

Allen wheezed, "Did you just call me- H-HA!" Kanda didn't give him time to say anything, thrusting back up into that tight, hot tunnel, abusing Allen's prostate mercilessly. His dark eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his head fell back to the sheets, one hand gripping Allen's frosty hair, the other on his pale hip.

_Yes, yes, yes, yeeeesss..._was all Kanda thought as he was overwhelmed with ecstasy. _Hmm...next time, chains. And whips. And on a desk. That sounds delicious._

Then muscles flexed and squeezed all coherent thought out of him except, _to fuck the Moyashi senseless._

Kanda flipped them over, fucked Allen's sweet little mouth with his tongue for a bit, before turning the younger exorcist onto his stomach, but not on hands and knees. Allen's slim, muscled legs twisted together to the side, head turned to the cheek as he panted, saliva leaking freely from his mouth, the tips of his tongue poking out as he panted and groaned, staring up at a lustful Kanda with equal lust, silver eye and scar beautiful and gleaming in the limited moonlight. _"Kanda..."_

Kanda burned that image into his mind before thrusting deep, immediately filling Allen's sore ass to the hilt, the tip hitting the prostate dead on. Allen screamed, the sound ripping through Kanda's frazzled nerves and setting them ablaze. "Oh, _God," _he moaned, and reached around to grasp Allen's neglected member before going back to fucking him fast and hard.

Tears of arousal and ecstasy at its peak ran down Allen's flushed cheeks, and Kanda took the younger's chin to lean his face closer to his own, pressing his lips to Allen's. Allen sobbed and let Kanda's tongue in, neither caring for the saliva running freely down their chins and lips. They parted with a sweet smack and they looked into each other's eyes, seeing the passion and heat and lust brimming in both blue and grey.

Kanda thrust particularly hard in just the right spot as he tugged and stroked Allen's arousal, causing the boy to sob again and collapse chest first back to the already soiled mattress, biting the corner of a pillow as his eyes screwed shut. Kanda screwed Allen into oblivion, crying out each other's names and curses and nonsense, before it was all over. The high faded away and they were lulled and rocked into bliss and peace. Kanda didn't pull out, instead wrapping his arms around Allen's sweaty waist- _("This doesn't mean anything. I'm just holding him 'cause I'll be getting...cold soon.")-_ and rolled them both over to their sides, back to front, eyes closed and catching their breath.

Then Kanda's eyes snapped open and he realized they were spooning and pull back and out so fast Allen flinched. "Ah...what...?" Allen looked up and Kanda froze before he could get out of that bed like a bat out of hell. "Why do you look so startled, Kanda? Come on, it's going to be a cold night. Just stay here." And he looked so beautiful and innocent and ethereal that Kanda couldn't take his eyes off him, no matter what emotion welled up in his chest. Then Allen turned over to his side and almost immediately fell asleep.

Kanda stared at him for a few more seconds before slowly lowering himself back down, but turned over so his back was against Allen's, pulling up the bits of sheets that weren't covered in bodily fluids to his chin. Once, Lavi had told him that when you spoon with your partner after sex and hold them, that meant you were in love., And though half of what Lavi said most of the time was utter bullshit, he sounded perfectly serious in this one, which made Kanda wonder if he did just that a long time ago before he came to the Black Order. Not that he really cared. It's just that he had never seen Lavi so serious before on the topic of sex and relationships besides friendship and battles. And Kanda wasn't in love.

It was all physical, no strings attached.

He wasn't spooning Moyashi.

And he certainly wasn't in love with him.


	8. Chapter 6

**_NEWS FOR MY FANFICS _-Make sure to check out Hear That Rebel Sound later! It would be awesome to have more favs, reviews, and follows! Same goes for Diary of a Mad Exorcist. Both by me, by the way. :D also, will be updating soon on Kuradi Promise because I'm half-way through with the second chapter, and, hopefully, Blue Abyss. **

**THANK YOU!**

**WARNING: ANOTHER REALLY SLOPPY CHAPTER. I WAS DISTRATCED BY ATTACK ON TITANS! **

**Don't own D. Gray-Man or characters...just this plot.**

**I'm not gonna lie...I was stalling on this particular chapter, it embarrassed me so much. :/**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Breath In the Moment**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Chapter 6:_

_ (sorry for not updating the last few Saturdays... :\ )_

Six months.

Six months since Kanda laid eyes on Allen twisted and flushed and aroused in the tangle of sheets as he moved his hand against his penis. Six months since they finally tasted each other's essence and fucked each other.

...and four months of being constantly on missions afterwards and barely seeing each other.

Kanda wasn't going to lie to himself. His sexual frustration was running high and fast. And the next time he saw Allen, he swore he would make him scream and cry until he came so hard he passed out. Kanda licked his lips and sliced another level Two Akuma. Yes, that would be positively delicious...but he didn't miss him. Not really. Kind of. Just his eyes- er, ass.

Sort of.

"Oh, Kandaaa~"

The fu- ?!

Kanda stumbled and dodged an Akuma, swearing when he looked behind him and saw Lavi and Allen swing into the fight and take down the rest of the demons. Kanda sliced the last one and turned the duo, sneering. "What are _you _doing here?" He snarled, spitting on the ground. This was more directed at Lavi as he stood there smiling like an idiot, while Allen hung back innocently, while not so innocently looking Kanda up and down and winking suggestively.

Well if _that _didn't send an ache straight to his groin...

Kanda forced himself to steady his breathing. "I asked you a question," he growled.

"We finished our mission in Poland, so we decided to come down to the Czech-Republic to help out," answered Allen. The wind picked up his snowy hair and Kanda could almost smell the fresh sweetness of him, even from this distance. "So I- we, decided to _come."_

He heard that, he heard that, Allen Walker you are so getting screwed tonight.

They returned to the inn Kanda was staying at. The Finder that had accompanied Kanda joined Allen and Lavi's Finder to deliver the two Innocence. Lavi volunteered to go with them for security. Allen would stay behind with Kanda, since they were both going on the next mission together in France. Lavi and the Finders left that evening to the next train. Kanda stayed in the inn as Allen left to see them off, fingering a small bottle of cinnamon message oil the Innkeeper's wife had given him after seeing him come back from battle with a limp. It was the kind of oil that was cool and hot at the same time when it touched your skin, tingling furiously until rubbed in, where it sank deep into your muscles and filled you with heat. The non-sexual kind of heat that made you melt into a heap of relaxation, but Kanda could make it quite the opposite if he wanted...

Kanda smirked.

Allen came back, chilled and cheerful. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, and his silver eyes were gleaming in the candle light of the inn as night fell.

He smiled at Kanda and met him halfway up the stairs. Kanda forced a scowl to be permanently etched in his face, dark eyes smoldering as he looked down at the younger exorcist. "I never needed you and the Baka Usagi to come help me," he growled as they both climbed up the stairs to their rooms.

"Maybe not," said Allen. "But you're glad I'm here."

And Kanda couldn't argue with that, since it was true.

Allen smiled as he looked forward, saying warmly, "And I am too."

Kanda's breath caught in his throat and he stared at the younger exorcist out of the corner of his eyes. He was glad he was here? Glad he was with Kanda? Him? Kanda had to swallow a tight lump in his throat at the thought of Allen pressed against him, smiling, just touching for the warmth. The thought itself brought something warm rising to his chest, and he tried to identify it, but to no avail. It wasn't lust, no, that heated up everything, especially the groin. This annoyed Kanda, and he brushed it away as he casually knocked some half-melted snow from the back of Allen's coat, trailing his hand lower to trace the crease of his firm buttocks.

He heard Allen's breath catch, and hid a smirk behind an impassive mask. Allen shot him a sly look, throwing Kanda's arm off with his own, as he laughed. "Aye, Kanda," he chuckled. They were nearing Kanda's bedroom, and it seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough. "I'd be more worried about _this _future stain if I were you." He drawled out the word 'this' as he ran his middle finger from between Kanda's legs to his bellybutton in a single, swift motion.

Kanda snarled. They were right in front of his door, and after a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, in one motion he sunk his teeth into the side of Allen's neck, grabbing one pale wrist to pin to the door as he shoved his whole body against Allen's, Kanda's free hand rattling the doorknob in a white-knuckled clutch. Allen laughed, breathless and light, a smile sliding across his face as he tipped his head back, back and arm pressing further against the door as Kanda sucked his pulse hungrily.

It was almost sinful, the way their muscled and slender bodies aligned so perfectly, like two ancient puzzle pieces finally coming together after so many years of separation. it was blazing hot, and Kanda was on fire, spreading the burn with each lap of his tongue against sweet, sweet, white flesh. It blossomed into a purple-red flowery bruise against the skin, much to Kanda's delight.

After a few moments of fumbling, Kanda finally managed to swing open the door and they both stumbled in with severe lack of grace. Kanda felt Allen smile against his lips as his knees hit the bed. A second later, Allen flipped them over so it was he who straddled Kanda. Kanda had no objection to this when Allen rocked to kneel straight on his knees, one on each side of Kanda's waist, but never touching him. Allen smirked lazily, slowly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He flung the belt near the headboard and slid his thumbs on either side of hips, hooking and _sloooowly_ sliding down to reveal plain black boxers and the beginning of an erection. Kanda hissed and bucked his hips, but Allen merely rocked back to avid any friction, grinning slyly now.

Kanda cursed and grabbed Allen's hips roughly. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered furiously, struggling to grind the younger boy.

But Allen shook his head and poked Kanda teasingly on the forehead, silver-grey eyes half lidded and hazy. "Now, now, Kanda," he teased, winking. "I'm trying to give you a show...unless of course, you don't want one...?"

He trailed off and Kanda scowled. He really, really wanted to penetrate him, like, _now, _but a show sounded nice. Last time he had one of Allen's 'shows' he ended up trying not to breath too hard in the bathroom of Komui's office with Allen's head between his legs. Thrilling, mortifying...and undeniably hot.

A show it is, then.

Allen beamed at Kanda when he reluctantly released him. He slid down the older man's body, still smiling, until his feet touched the floor and his head was level to Kanda's crotch. With his teeth, he unzipped his pants and dragged down the hem of his boxers, so his member sprung out, already hard, red, and dripping. Kanda purred as Allen's hot breath caressed the already heated skin, shuddering when Allen licked it from the base to the tip and back again.

And then he tucked it back in and pulled away to stand, leaving Kanda hard, confused, and uh, hard.

"The he-" Kanda growled, sitting up as Allen slid his trousers off all the way and kicked them to the side with a flick of his ankle. He was naked except for his shirt and boxers, which he unbuttoned quickly before yanking Kanda up and forcing him to sit in a chair near the window.

Oh.

_Oh._

Allen grinned. "Glad you understand now," he said. He swung an arm around Kanda's neck and straddled him, his hard on straining in his boxers. "I always knew you were slow, but really, Kanda, I had to sit you in a chair for you to get the picture."

Kanda grunted. "Shut up and get me hot," he snapped, scratching Allen's nipple.

"Oh," Allen breathed, licking his lips. His silver eyes were bright. "I plan to."

Allen nudged forward and lifted his hips from Kanda's so he had to bend his head to look down at the older man. He dropped his mouth to Kanda's ear and traced the outer shell before curiously venturing in, occasionally nipping at the earlobe and tugging as he deliberately breathed into his ear. Meanwhile, his hand slid under Kanda's shirt and rubbed against a nipple before dropping slowly to claw and run fingers down his ribs, searching for tender spots. His hips sensually and slowly swiveled against Kanda, rubbing their members in unison.

He flexed his thighs and slid Kanda's straining tip along the crease of his ass, blackened fingernails digging into the other's hip. Kanda gritted his teeth at the friction, white lights exploding behind his eyelids and ducked his head into the crook of Allen's collar bone, running a tongue along it. Allen gasped and tipped his head back, hips stuttering against Kanda, before pulling back and cupping himself in his palm, bucking into his own hold, eyes locked with Kanda's. Kanda cursed at the shameless display and raked his fingernails down the younger's chest, leaving thick red trails of irritated skin against the white ivory flesh.

Allen didn't seem to mind. In fact, it turned him on. He purred, squeezed himself, and ran his fingers along the tent in Kanda's boxers, who swore and let his head fall back. Allen chuckled and Kanda snarled when Allen ripped Kanda's shirt wide open, buttons popping off and rolling across the wood floor.

Allen sunk down, lips coming into contact with his dark haired lover's Adam's Apple, nipping and licking. It was crazy how sensitive Kanda was there, it made him come one time while Allen had been playing with his leaking head. His mismatched fingers ran lightly over Kanda's skin, up and down, up and down, before finally settling on his nipples. Kanda growled and raised his hips a little, eyes snapping shut as Allen pinched and twisted them, before getting rougher and sliding the tips of his nails across the tiny nub, the other rubbing furiously with the pad of his thumb.

A hiss. A breath. And Allen was soon lowering his head to swirl around the right nipple with his tongue. Kanda was harder than diamond, digging into Allen's thigh as he humped the younger softly. It was always amusing to Allen, because he never imagined Kanda humping someone. And when it was him he was currently moving his hips to, it was all that more arousing.

With one last flick of his tongue, Allen moved to the other nipple to treat it equally, eyes closed. He opened them while rolling the bud between his teeth to look up at Kanda, feeling like his ego got another big boost when he saw the flushed cheeks and groans spilling from thin, wet lips. What a treat to have the great, icy Kanda Yuu melt to his tongue! He bit down, stifling a grin when Kanda let out a choked moan, and dropped off his lap to kneel on the floor.

He forced Kanda's legs apart, locking eyes with him as he slowly skimmed the tip of his nose against the clothed penis, and eventually nuzzled his bellybutton before licking it. Then he dropped his head, eyes still looking into endless cobalt blue as he ran the flat of his tongue along the cloth, wetting it and sending currents of heat straight to his head and crackling pleasure screaming through his nerves.

Kanda arched and weaved his fingers into Allen's white locks as he yanked the rest down and without further ado, swallowed him whole and raked his teeth from base to tip, ending with a sly nip.

Kanda wanted to _howl, oh, _how he wanted to slam all the way into the mouth that teased him with heat and wetness and a promise to make him feel _oh so good, _and fuck, he was losing his damn _mind._

But that was okay when it came to Allen's eyes on his as he wrapped his tongue around sensitive flesh.

And- "Ngh, he, h-NAH!"- _oh, _fuck _yeeeesss, _right there, yes, there, with more tongue, teeth, mouth- "_Aren!" _Kanda howled, throwing his head back hard as his erection jerked in his lover's sucking mouth, hearing the sucking sounds send him reeling over the edge and floating on a cloud as he jetted down the younger's throat. He bit his lip and opened his watering eyes to stare at the ceiling, hearing Allen shamelessly swallow and gulp it all down, yet continued to suck as if searching for more.

"No, no more, there's no more," Kanda panted, wondering if he should thrust some more into Allen's endless mouth or rip him away before he went insane. Thankfully, Allen made the difficult decision for him by releasing him with a 'pop' that made him hard all over again. Allen climbed up his body, grinding down gently as he leaned to whisper, "How was _that _for a show?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, shaking off the exhaustion as he swiveled his hips in response. "Next time I want to see you touch yourself while straddling me."

Allen laughed heartily as he pulled back, grey eyes twinkling in a way that left Kanda dazed and mesmerized. "Fine by me, you horny bastard," he said, before leaning in to tangle tongues with him. Kanda participated enthusiastically, tasting the bitter flavor of semen. He wondered idly if it would taste the same after being in Allen's warm ass.

Kanda opened his eyes lazily as he sucked Allen's collar bone, making the other hum and sigh, their hips still moving gently against each others', and glanced at the message oil sitting innocently at the bed side. Then at the belt near the head board, and Allen's silk red tie lying on the pillow.

Ah...oil, leather hand cuffs, and possible cock blocker. All waiting patiently for his Moyashi...

His and only his.

_This will me fun._

...

...

...

**Best chapter so far! Back on track again! Expect Part II of Chapter 6 next Saturday. Not Sunday. **


End file.
